Sensación
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Tenma tenía una duda muy grande... ¿qué sensación sentiría al besar a Tsurugi? Tsurugi x Tenma


**Holaaa, como estáis, espero que bien. Vengo aquí con un one-shot de la pareja Tsurugi x Tenma (es mi primer fic de Inazuma Eleven GO).**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sensación<strong>

_¿Qué se sentirá al besar?_

Era lo que mucha gente se preguntaba, la sensación que se sentiría al besar a alguien especial para ti. Y como mucha gente, Tenma Matsukaze tenía esa duda. Él se quedaba pensando:

—_¿Cómo sería besar a Tsurugi? _

Pero claro, a pesar de que Tenma tenía esa duda, no era plan para ir junto a Tsurugi y decirle:

—"Eh Tsurugi, ¿puedo besarte? Es para saber que se siente nada más, no te preocupes…"

Era para cavar su propia tumba.

Tenma se paró de camino a los vestuarios sumido en sus pensamientos, ese deseo de querer besar a Tsurugi crecía día tras día y cada vez se hacía más fuerte ese sentimiento. Se sonrojó al pensar eso, desde hacía ya algún tiempo tenía ganas de besarle, para saber cómo sabían los labios de ese chico y que tacto tenían, pero sobre todo… para saber que se sentía.

—_No es nada normal que sienta esto por un chico… ¿me estaré volviendo majara o algo por estilo? _—pensó horrorizado Tenma mientras una rayitas azules de depresión resbalaban por su cabeza y echaba un suspiro de pesadez. Unos pasos se oyeron por detrás, de repente se detuvieron y una voz soltó:

—¿Qué haces ahí plantado como un pasmarote?

Un escalofrío recorrió a Tenma de pies a cabeza y se dio la vuelta con sorpresa para comprobar de quién era el dueño de la voz.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Tsurugi!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el otro hastiado. Tenma parpadeó y soltó:

—¡Me asustaste!

—Hmp… maldito miedoso —dijo con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Tenma frunció el ceño levemente y contestó:

—No es gracioso.

—Nunca he dicho que lo fuera —murmuró acercándose a él, teniendo su cara a centímetros de la de Tenma. Este se quedó hecho piedra en el sitio, ¿por qué se acercaba tanto a él sin previo aviso? ¿Qué demonios pretendía? Pero… Tsurugi estaba tan cerca de él, tan solo tenía que echarse hacia delante y le estaría besando…

—_¡Ni hablar! _—pensó el castaño manteniendo la poca cordura que le quedaba—_. ¡Quiero conservar mi vida y seguro que Tsurugi me la quitaría si le beso o algo! Aunque… tengo tantas ganas _—lloró Matsukaze internamente. Kyosuke frunció el ceño y pensó mientras le miraba:

—_Este chico cada día está más raro. _¡Eh Matsukaze! ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Tenma miró hacia sus ojos dorados y ya no se pudo resistir más. Se inclinó hacia delante y junto sus labios con los de Kyosuke. Eso dejó de piedra a Tsurugi, ¿quién iba a decirle que Tenma le besaría así sin más?

El castaño por fin sabía cómo eran los labios de Tsurugi, suaves y cálidos… estaba claro que sus labios no coincidían para nada con la personalidad del chico, realmente. Cuando Tenma se iba a separar, el peli azul lo cogió por la cintura y lo apegó a él, haciendo aún más profundo ese beso.

Tembló un poco cuando notó como la lengua de Kyosuke entraba en su boca y se ponía a juguetear con la suya, fue una sensación aún más placentera que juntar sus labios. Tenma puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le atrajo hacia él, quería disfrutar al máximo de ese beso.

El Matsukaze se tensó algo cuando Kyosuke lo aprisionó contra la pared y su cuerpo, Tenma sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo empezaba a subir rápidamente.

Ambos se separaron poco después debido a la falta de aire y se miraron con la respiración agitada. Tsurugi sonrió y se acercó para besar de nuevo a ese chico, quién le correspondió sin ningún problema.

Tenma por fin supo la sensación que sentía la besar a Tsurugi… _una sensación maravillosa._ Tsurugi sonrió maliciosamente durante el beso, por supuesto ya le pediría explicaciones a ese niñato por haberle besado, mientras tanto disfrutaría de ese beso porque esa no sería la primera, y mucho menos la última, vez que se besarían. De eso se encargaría él.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué os ha parecido? <strong>

**Es lo primero que hago de Inazuma Eleven GO, de una parejita que me gusta mucho... aunque no se me da muy bien la personalidad de Tsurugi (que raro es ese chico O.o).**

**Ah, si! Un mensaje para ti Kasumi Yami no Amaya, quería decirte que el fic que me pediste de Goenji x Fubuki intentaré tenerlo pronto, ya lo empecé ^-^, aunque te quería una pregunta, quieres lemon para el fic o no? Si no tengo que remplantearmelo!**

**Bueno, creo que nada más! Sayo y cuidaos mucho si?**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
